


To be his agent

by EstelleDusk



Series: BadAss Robotnik Agents [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Bot likes to play games with his agents, Gen, vague references to medical stuff and a dash of politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: Normally when you're the best in your field, you get commendations, not bound and taken to a secret room where you're offered the choice of death or life.But then, most people weren't highly trained and dangerous traitors to a broken country.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone (if you squint)
Series: BadAss Robotnik Agents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	To be his agent

“With all due respect, sir, he has hundreds of confirmed kills. And that’s not even counting the ones he did for us. He’s _too_ dangerous to be left alone. Even solitary is too good for him. We have to get rid of him. Permanently, sir.”

The soldier’s words seemed to go in one ear and out the other as the general stared at the one-way glass. On the other side was a man in stolen fatigues, a bored frown on his face as his arms twitched.

Any longer and the general knew the brilliantly dangerous man would figure out how to get out of all that rope. There was a reason it took so long to finally pin him down. That man was a slippery bastard, the best-trained assassin to come out of the program.

And it would be a damn shame to put his head on the block.

With a little nod and sigh, the general reached forward and pressed the intercom button. “I’d like to offer you a deal.”

The bound man’s shoulders perked up, he stared at his reflection in the mirror for a long moment. A small smile and head tilt later, “I’m listening~”

* * *

The newly named Agent Stone adjusted his cuffs, tugging the black shirt into view from beneath the hem of the jacket. It wasn’t so long ago that ropes had hugged his every curve, rubbing against skin and leaving burns in their wake. If he let himself think about it, he could still feel the faint fire in his skin.

“It’s good to have you back, Agent.” Static accompanied the voice through the wall. Was it a poor attempt to hide the general’s identity or just a speaker that hadn’t been replaced in years?

“I didn’t have much of a choice, _sir_.” Stone rolled his eyes before offering another smile to that one spot in the mirror he was certain the general stood behind. Once upon a time, he had stood there himself, he remembered how far away he had to be from the microphone for his voice to be audible.

“Most people take their chances with the fishes, son. Your new handler is a real piece of work.” There he went again, trying to be mysterious. Stone knew, of course, who the general had spoken about, he heard all the rumors when he had still been wet behind the ears.

A secret team of elite attack dogs for Big Brother, built up from the worst dregs of society. Appearing only to silence any bad little agents that tried to sneak past Big Brother’s all-knowing eyes. God, it was like all those horrific fairy tales his cousin used to tell in the dead of night when they were kids.

Well, he supposed every story had _some_ element of truth to them in order to exist. But he bet, just like all those old monsters scaring kids into behaving, his new _babysitter_ would be nothing more than a starving mutt in the daylight.

“When do I meet the man?”

* * *

In the end, Stone waited in that tiny room for a while longer. He wasn’t trusted yet, smart of them. And when his escort arrived--two people, one was an older white man, balding, a blank look on his face, the other was a decently tall Black woman, that led the way into the room with the man at her back--they introduced themselves with names as assuredly false as his own, before Agent Jade held out her hand and Agent Boulder placed something there, that was then offered to Stone.

He raised an eyebrow at the innocent-looking necklace. Just a short chain and a small pendant. And it can’t have been as innocent as it appeared, not with the time limit he had been given to put it on. He considered asking about it; was it just a tracker or something more? He considered asking about a lot of things.

Instead, he walked between the pair as they led him down pathways meant to confuse and disorient. It would have worked on any other person, but the boy Stone had been barely a decade and a half ago, had spent a long time wandering these very halls under a different direction.

He knew exactly where he had been led, and he had trouble believing the lab rat from the stories had been under his nose this entire time. They weren’t even in a high-security area anymore, having long left the deep basements and interrogation rooms. A basic medical room was beyond that door, and Stone could only guess what would go on once he was inside.

Boulder knocked while Jade kept her firm eyes on Stone. The door flew open and a pointed finger pressed into Boulder’s forehead long before the rest of the person attached to it came into view.

“You, bucko, get me more anesthesia, there’s not **nearly** enough here for me to work with. Jade, bring him in and get his contract signed, I don’t have time to hold his hand… their? His? I don’t care, get me my signatures last week! Chop chop, agents!”

Then the man’s fiery eyes flew to Stone, and for the first time since he was finally captured by his old comrades, he did _not_ feel in control.

The man stepped back, Stone followed as though the man had his gloved fingers crooked around the chain he had been suggested to wear. Jade stepped between them and Stone gave himself a mental shake and a short reprimand. A few weeks holed up in a bunker preparing for an operation, and suddenly he’s trading glances with the first pair of eyes belonging to a sleazeball with actual power over him.

 _Great_.

* * *

He didn’t know how long Jade peppered him with questions while the doctor (really the guy should have a nametag, or at least be addressed by his full name, how was Stone supposed to find the guy later) gave him the most thorough physical he’s ever had.

Stone had been stripped of everything he wore but that gifted chain. It _has_ to be more than just a tracker, he’s certain. Chilled measurement tools pressed to his heated skin as he fought the embarrassment of being on full display to strangers, at least two of which he assumed he would be working alongside from now on.

When Boulder returned with the requested anesthesia, he stood off to the side, eyes boring into Stone’s back uncomfortably. How Jade was able to work alongside such an intimidating man like Boulder, he wasn’t sure he’d ever find out. How wasn’t she terrified out of her mind?

That’s when it hit him.

An unrelenting and handsy white doctor. An armed white man that looked like he’d be at home in Vidor, Texas. And a black woman just doing her job that Stone found himself immediately empathizing with and letting down his guard around.

This was staged to make Stone uneasy.

It was too perfect and he knew the general couldn’t have come up with this scenario on purpose. No, this was built by his new handler. The leader of this secret group of criminals on Big Brother’s payroll. Perhaps he was wrong, and this “Robotnik” wasn’t just a starving mutt, chained and leashed to the government’s boot.

Maybe he should have taken the chair--

“Did you just say surgery?” _Shit_ , he had been thrown so off-center he hadn’t noticed the doctor preparing more _intrusive_ tools.

“ **Obviously** , what else did you think the anesthesia was for? And here I thought that IQ score of yours was supposed to mean something, Stone.” The doctor scoffed before finishing his preparations.

* * *

When Stone woke up, it was with the doctor’s manic grin in his face. He managed to be in enough control of his own body to not jump at the proximity, but his lips had a mind of their own as Stone registered he was still bare.

“Take me out to dinner first, next time.” Stone rubbed his forehead, before registering a numbness in the back of his neck. As he reached for it, he stopped. Hadn’t he been wearing a chain just before the surgery? His fingers burned and he pulled his hand back in front of his face to look at them. There was a similar burn over a few other parts of his body that he didn’t bother checking.

He got it, he understood.

“You know, those tattoos took a lot of work. The one on my back was done by a sister.”

“And I’m sure her little habit won’t fall because of one stray sheep losing a tattoo of a Mary.” The doctor rolled his eyes before sitting back in his chair. Stone’s lip twitched at being caught in his word choice. Idly he did wonder how Margie was doing, and if she had finally left the convent and started that tattoo shop she had wanted.

If he was right, there was a tracker under his skin now, his fingerprints were wiped, and his tattoos were lasered. That’s a lot of intricate work for a doctor, and Stone was sure that wasn’t even the least of whatever had been done to him while he was knocked out. He wondered if this doctor’s crimes that Big Brother had considered unforgivable, was as mild as being efficient at hiding other crooks from their clutches.

He groaned as he slowly sat up on the table--did they seriously refuse him clothes _and_ refuse to let him wake up on even a lumpy cot? Seriously?--and let his eyes roam the room. Boulder and Jade were gone, leaving Stone alone in a room full of improvised weapons and a scrawny man. He could easily escape, even with the killer headache, so he put that observation into a box and labeled it Proof Of Shock Collar. He couldn’t think of any other way to enforce his compliance.

“Well, you know everything about me, doctor,” Stone began, letting an easy smile slip onto his face, “but I never caught your name.”

Impossibly, that wide grin the man wore, only grew as his fingers steepled together and his moustache curled along his lips.

“I quite like the way you said doctor, continue to call me that. You really haven’t put it together yet, have you?” The… Doctor(?) rose, before getting into Stone’s space, face mere centimeters away. 

“You see… **I’m** Doctor Robotnik, and you’re _my_ agent now, Stone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally went through the whole movie and tried to define each of the known Robotnik Agents
> 
> [Original thread](https://twitter.com/EstelleDusk/status/1268452091930071041)   
>  [Updated thread](https://twitter.com/StarryWriting/status/1297503055731200002)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Trashy Essie (EstelleDusk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/Trashy%20Essie) Log in to view. 




End file.
